


Witches and Bitches

by Squidge_06



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, But it's Jason so he comes back, Damian Wayne is Robin, Familiar Jason Todd, Half-Demon Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Protective Jason Todd, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim is Chaotic Neutral, Tim is flirty, Tim never became Robin, Witch Damian Wayne, Witch Dick Grayson, Witch Tim Drake, because Sparrow learned a lot of his stuff from Catwoman when he was just starting out, but he did become a vigilante called Sparrow, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Tim Drake had thought he was prepared when he brought Jason Todd back from the dead. He'd thought wrongJason Todd thought it was over when he'd been killed by the Joker. That he'd hang out in the fae world for the rest of time. He'd thought wrongBonded together as witch and familiar for eternity. One reincarnated familiar and One overworked superhero have to sort out their own issues and stop their family from falling apart





	1. Prologue

Tim sat crisscross applesauce in front of the complicated spell circle his tablet in hand with a picture of an old fae spell that his parents had discovered in their travels. Once translated it read as a familiar reincarnation spell the only one of it’s kind since familiar’s couldn’t be reincarnated through usual necromancy methods. 

“Umm okay Jason Todd son of Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood Familiar to Bruce Wayne and Robin to Batman I summon you back from the great beyond umm not important, irrelevant” Tim stood up lighting the candles around the circle most of the words in the spell didn’t matter you just needed to say who you wanted to bring back and say your intent and then follow the instructions.

Jason Todd needed to come back. Tim would do anything to bring him back. Tim Drake was 8 when he worked out who Batman and Robin were, 10 when a new Robin came along. Jason Todd loud reckless and soon dead and Batman was left without a Robin and he needed a Robin, or he would cross a line Batman could never cross, but Tim couldn’t be Robin he couldn’t fill the shoes of the soldier that died in action, so heat 12 became a soldier of his own. As Tim Drake he got Nightwing to come back to Gotham and as Sparrow, he established himself with Batman. 7 years later and he was a fully-fledged member of the bat family, but B and Alfred were still heartbroken so here Tim was raising his childhood hero from the dead. He lit the last the candle turned back to his place in the circle waving his hands around to send power through the circle. The candles all flickered and suddenly,

A 21 year old Jason Todd appeared in the middle of Tim’s apartment


	2. It worked holy shit it worked

“Holy shit it worked holy fuck!” Tim gaped at the man sitting on his living room floor

“Ummm Hi?” Jason asked confused (How Tim could tell he felt confused had very little to do with Jason’s facial expression which was completely blank but Tim could deal with that later)

“Sorry” Tim muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck “Umm do you want anything?”

“Clothes would be nice” Jason shrugged and oh Tim hadn’t noticed that Jason was_ very **very** _naked

“Oh yeah, of course, I might have some stuff of Dick’s around here somewhere” Tim walked into his bedroom hunting for something that would fit Jason’s form

This was insane he had Jason Todd his childhood hero sitting on the floor of his apartment

“Absolutely insane! “Tim whispered to himself as he hunted through his drawers

“ah ha! Found it” Tim grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a wonder woman T-shirt that Dick had left last time it was Tim’s turn to host Batkid movie night. He walked back into the living room and threw the clothes at Jason

“Get dressed, as nice as it is to have a naked man in my house it’s a bit weird when it’s the reincarnated familiar of my guardian”

Jason blushed violently as he hurriedly threw on the clothes Tim had given him. Selina had taught him well and so he was very good at making Wayne’s, adopted or otherwise, uncomfortable which was always fun.

“Okay, so you brought back from the “dead”?” Jason asked after he’d put the clothes on, putting air quotes around the word dead

“Yep! Nice to meet you by the way I’m Tim Drake”

“You’re the shy kid from next door, right?” Jason asked “Wow you grew up”

“Um yeah that’s me” Tim shrugged “I’m also the superhero Sparrow”

“Not Robin,” Jason asked confused “I would have thought B would replace me as soon as another blue eyed black haired boy showed up”

“No, I mean I knew who you were but I couldn’t be Robin that would be insane, so I made myself my own superhero got Catwoman to teach me stuff and then I got B’s attention”

“Wait, Bruce didn’t turn you into Robin?” Jason asked “and what do you mean you knew who I was”

“Umm when I was a kid I used to take pictures of Batman and Robin I worked out who Dick was and then Batman and then you and no he was too heartbroken over your death he was too scared that another child would die but he was going overboard so I created my own superhero so I could stop him without giving him an option of stopping me” Tim explained

“Wha- “

“But the past is the past!” Tim cut off Jason before he had to tell his entire backstory

“I’ll bring you to the manor, you can meet the literal demon that’s the new Robin”

“Literal Demon as in he’s actually a demon or literal demon as in he’s a little shit,” Jason asked standing up brushing the salt off of his new sweatpants

“Yes”

Jason looked up in awe at the manor he never thought he’d get back here. The Joker had killed him generally there was no coming back from that. Jason chuckled slightly as he watched the short stack who’d brought him back from the void.

“BAT FAMILY ASSEMBLE” Tim yelled as he entered the Manor

“There’s enough of them to be a family now?” Jason muttered to himself when he’d been Robin it had been Bruce, Dick who hadn’t liked him much, Barbara and Alfred hardly a family in the way they talked with each other. Suddenly there was a lot of noise all at once

“Drake how dare you interrupt my stud- “A short black haired horned boy yelled walking down the stairs a_, was that a katana?_ In hand.

“Timbo! You’re back!” A very familiar voice yelled from the library. _Honestly Dick you shouldn’t shout in the library._ Suddenly two figures jumped down from the top of the staircase

“Hey Steph, Cass” Tim laughed as he was engulfed in a blonde woman’s hug “Where’s Barbara”

“Miss Gordon is at her apartment, may I ask who your guest is Master Tim, Master Bruce” Alfred announced walking in from the Kitchen “I assume he is somewhat important for you to gather all of us here” Suddenly all the eyes in the room turned to him

“Um hi?” Jason lifted a hand in a tiny wave

“Oh right!” Tim extracting himself from the blonde woman’s arms

“This, is Jason Todd.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to Jason coming back, Tim being a self destructive idiot, more of the whole feeling the same emotions thing!

Dick gasped and Jason could see tears in the older boy’s eyes 

“Jaybird?”

“Hey Dickie” Jason waved cautiously

Dick burst into tears and rushed towards him,enveloping him into a ginormous hug.

Jason started laughing “nice to see you too!”

Alfred walked up to them “Hello Master Jason it is very good to see you”

Jason flapped his hand,the only part of his body he could move right now.

“Hey Alfie!”

Tim laughed,”Let him breathe Dick” the boy’s eyes were bright they had been ever since Jason had appeared in his living room.

“Sorry,Sorry Jay...how are you here”

“Timmy over there-”

“Not my name!”

“-Resurrected me!”

The blonde girl,_Steph?_, cocked her head to the side 

“Seriously Tim?”

The midget smiled sheepishly “it seemed like the right thing to do at the time?” He shrugged

“How long were you planning this Tim” B said.

“I wasn’t it was a spur of the moment thing!” He said 

Bruce stared at him deadpan

“Since Jason died...”

The whole room exploded with noise 

“Tim that’s incredibly dangerous you were 12!”

“Drake you’re an idiot!”

“Tim really?”

“Timbo really?!?!?”

“Master Timothy you should not have been planning to do such a dangerous spell, you were 12.”

Jason laughed from behind his hand 

“Shut up! It was a good plan he’s here now! You guys can all stop being sad and I can stop being Sparrow and we can all go back to our lives!”

Silence overtook the room

“You’re going to stop being Sparrow?” Dick asked

“Why would you do that!” Steph exclaimed

“It’s logical, I became Sparrow to help Bruce after Jason died, but now Jason’s back and Damian is Robin so... Sparrow is obsolete” Tim said face blank, Jason felt inexplicably sad

“But Tim” Bruce started

“Master Bruce, I think we should allow everybody to consider this plan before arguing against it, I don’t believe Master Timothy would leave us entirely even if he stopped being a hero” Alfred interrupted B calmly before turning around “I also believe Master Jason would like some food before any in depth interrogation begins”

“Yes please!” Jason grinned running over the strange sadness dissipating as he followed Alfred into the kitchen, glancing back he saw Tim standing there smiling slightly as he watched Jason walk away.


	4. Whiiiiped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is fricking whipped and Jason is oblivious

Tim laughed as he watched Jason inhale a stack of Alfred’s pancakes from across the dinner table”

“Oh shut it Drake” he said but his mouth was still full so it sounded more like “Offshuffffiffdraff” 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full Master Jason” Alfred called from the kitchen, Jason swallowed quickly “Sorry Alfred!”

Tim laughed again, Jason mock glared at him.

“Hey! You haven’t been without Alfred’s cooking,for... I dunno how long!” Jason exclaimed already taking another bite

“Actually Master Timothy tends to avoid eating my food” Alfred said calmly as he walked over from the kitchen.Jason’s mouth fell open in shock

“How?”

“Not on purpose!” Tim said sheepishly “I just get distracted with work and research and Sparrow and don’t come to family dinners”

“What about School?” Jason asked after getting over the shock of Alfred’s statement

“Oh I dropped out when I was 13, I was smarter than the teachers and I could learn better without the American education system getting in the way of my research.” Tim explained 

Jason cocked his head to the side “You just stopped going? What did your parents think?”

Tim smiled self deprecatingly “They were in... Peru I think? And said that as long as I kept a 4.0 average officially they didn’t care”

“Peru?”

“It might of been Cairo? I can’t remember” Tim shrugged his parents were gone throughout his childhood he couldn’t be bothered to remember where they were at each moment,”You done eating now? Cause you probably wanna take a shower get the reincarnation gunk off of you”

“Gross!”Jason shivered “Now I can’t stop thinking about it!”

* * *

Tim blushed violently as Jason pulled his top off and walked into the bathroom.

“Oh Tim darling” He heard Stephanie’s voice from the door way

“What?” He asked pressing his face into a pillow

“I knew you had a crush on him when you were kids but I didn’t think it would translate over”

Tim groaned, muffled into the pillow

“What was that?” He could hear the smirk in her voice, he lifted his head up and placed it on his arms instead 

“He wasn’t that jacked as a kid was he? I mean he was strong,he was robin of course he was, but like how does that work?” Tim complained “and why is he so pretty he wasn’t that pretty before?” 

Tim the younger snorted in Tim the elder’s head _‘_ _ he’d always even that pretty he was just a bit less you know  **big** before so you didn’t notice as much’ _

“Jesus Christ you’re whipped”Steph whispered

* * *

Jason stepped out of the shower tousling his hair with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom slightly zoned out.

“What the fuck?” Stephanie’s, at least he thought that was her name the blonde girl’s,voice called out from Tim’s bed “Since when were you a redhead”

Jason reached up and touched his hair, apparently the black dye had washed out,made sense since the last time he’d dyed it was life numero uno

“Oh yeah I started dying it when I was a kid to make myself look more like Dickie bird” He shrugged “Guess I need to dye it again”.

humming to himself the clothes floated around him until he found something that would fit him.

* * *

Tim made a pathetic whimpering noise as Jason came out of the shower almost naked and with flaming red hair.

“Whiiiiiped” Steph whispered into his ear before asking about the hair change. Clothes floated around Jason in a staggering display of magic, there were no ingredients not even any words he just hummed and the clothes hovered, Tim assumed that it was the fae magic which made it so easy for spells to flow but  still .

“So Timmy you said you wanted to show me the library, it’s got some knew sections or something?”

Tim jumped up when his name was said

“Right yeah! There’s stuff on dragon’s and fae which is always interesting! some stuff on the law systems of other races, some new poetry, some autobiographies-“Tim blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck “Sorry you probably don’t care about this I’ll shut up” He knew he talked too much it was a problem his mother had mostly trained out of him but when he started talking about something he liked he couldn’t stop.

* * *

Jason wanted to murder whoever had told Tim that he shouldn’t talk about the stuff he was interested in

* * *

“No,no it’s interesting! What kind of stuff on dragon’s is there?” Jason asked nudging Tim’s arm

“Oh okay!So dragon’s don’t exist anymore they’re extinct there haven’t been any sightings of shifted dragon’s for decades”

“Yeah?”

“But according to this one study there are about 1% of the population who have dormant Dragon DNA and about 0.6666% of the population have active dragon DNA and that 0.6666 have multiple draconian ancestors meaning they are more magically adept and more likely to have the sight!”Tim took a deep breath

“How would you be able to tell who had the dormant dna and who had the active one?”

Tim tilted his head to the side, the book he’d been reading hadn’t said,

“I...don’t know”

Tim looked up at the big library doors, the whole manor was a quiet zone, no magic energy to speak of,except for the library it had been a haven of magic for the Wayne Family for centuries

“I’ll look it up” Tim span around to grin up at Jason “This is the library!” 


End file.
